The Greater Utopian Emperium
The Greater Utopian Emperium, short TGUE, is an ex private military and now self-decleared technocrat state with several hidden underground bases mainly hidden across the the continents of Europe and Australia. It is known that the manufacturing of military equipment is one of their secoundary goals and they have been selling goods to all kinds of factions with offical special discounts to Gamer related ones and a few others. They are actively interfering in the Gamer-Furry War using hard to trace-back stealth operations, and their stance is questionable. The perfect Greater Good and creating an utopian society all over the world is their ultimate goal which must be completed at all costs, even if not fully. History Private Military Times At first the T.G.U.E. was known as a private military named Greater Good Warfare founded in 2012, which was assisting dictators and underground organizations in exchange for large amounts of wares, intel, general research and various other permissions such as making desicions in the interal gouverment, under the justification of "security and rotting out spies". Their reputation had soon grown untrustworthy due to them abusing their power to build secret underground bases in the places they had been operating in. They were reaching the point of not being able to pay or feed their staff, and many started leaving or were executed for traitorisim. Grox the 100th, who was the CEO of GGW at the time, was considerd an incompetent leader, as he sacrificed his whole company to complete his private goals which were classified to the soliders. The Death of the GGW Sometime in 2016, CEO Grox the 100th was stabbed to death by a group consisting of 3 men, Ex-Litenaunt Nahseher, who had been tested on with spider genes after his dismissal, Ambassedor W.H., whoose execution had just been orderd a few hours ago, and Commander ALX-203 with the Nickname of Freemankiller, who did most important desicions ranging from military to econimc, but was not credited for it. They used regular kitchen knifes while the private guards of Grox the 100th held him restrained, making his assassination incredibly painfull both physically and mentally. The organization was officaly disbanded and most staff were now "freedomized" as their staff contracts were sent to him personally with cheap zippo lighters. However, Freemankiller gatherd some of his most competent and loyal men and together departed with all remaining wares and research they had and travelled to one of the secret private bunkers in the bavarian fortress. Commander Freemankiller then proposed an alliance with the Zaxento Goblin Clan in Australia who he had been working with for a while. Their leader, Zaxento the Greedy, accepted the deal, and Commander Freemankiller proceeded with secret operations while recruting new merceneries and prepaing to become an independent state with own ideology and belifs. The Founding of the TGUE On the 20th September of 2019 the TGUE was founded, a self-decleared independent state with a depotist leadership, with Freemankiller being the main "leader" of his country while all desicions within the country were all made by him and his advisors. They had built several new side-bases and built one new big one while upgrading their exisiting ones and are now exporting mostly military wares while only importing some such as luxury goods or extremly rare ores. Their main capital iwas nicknamed The Node which is located somewhere deep inside the Bavarian Fortress. His advisors were decleared to be some of the smartest and reasonable people he could find, and they regulary recive a large amount of data and statistics processed by an AI named G.O.A.T. that consumes all kind of values and calculates the best possible desicions in every situation. Their main goal was decleared to create an utopian society and make the best future for everyone. They founded 4 big military forces, the Deep Combat Divison led by Zaxento the Greedy that recruits all kind of milita with low- to high-tech equipment, the Synth Divison, led by Mr. Levithan which attempts to bio-engineer soliders and the borgification of their body parts, the Primary Class Battle Force, led by Commander Freemankiller himself, that recruits and trains mercineries and equips them with high-tech equipment only, and the Stealth Strikers, led by the G.O.A.T. AI, which performs most stealth operations.